


The Mirror of Fate

by Chisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisa/pseuds/Chisa
Summary: What would Keith see if he looked into the Mirror of Erised?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 35





	The Mirror of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArionSGW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArionSGW/gifts).



Keith walked towards the big object that was standing in the middle of the dimly lit room. He didn't know yet what it was, only that it had to be either something dangerous or in some other way valuable. Otherwise, the Galra wouldn't have bothered to hide it here, of all possible places.

Voltron had been in the middle of another mission when they had detected an odd signal a little way off of their original route. It had been coming from a nearby asteroid, but they hadn't been unanimous in what to do with the information.

"No, we can't just abandon our current job to go look what's causing it", Allura had reasoned. "Even though this is just a diplomatic assignment, it doesn't mean that it's less important."  
But Keith had taken off with Red despite everyone's instructions. He heard Shiro's commands through his ear com, ordering him to turn back immediately. But the distant signal had captured his interests completely.  
“I'll turn around if it's something I can't handle”, he had promised to them, at the same time thinking to himself that there would be no such things. Then Keith had turned the connection off, not wanting to hear how there were more arguments at the Castle-ship about if someone should be sent after him. No thank you, the others should just concentrate on politics.

Until then, it hadn't been dangerous, not really. Nothing that could stop Keith from advancing.  
What he had found out, was an old Galra hideout. It had been half-buried underground, and the Red Paladin had assumed it to be empty – no need to alert others.  
He had traveled rather far inside the place when he finally realized, that the Galra hadn't abandoned the base, they had only been hiding. That's when he had thought the situation over once more, and come to the conclusion that maybe it was time to contact the others.

Galra after Galra he had slain or knocked unconscious, all the while Shiro's irritated voice was persistently coming into his ear com, commanding Keith to turn around, to not continue while being alone. Oh, he had sounded so pissed out when Keith had informed them of his findings. Pissed, and worried.  
But the Red Paladin had pushed forwards, determined to find out whatever the Galra was planning.

The connection to the other Paladins and the commands of their leader had turned to absolute silence when Keith had stepped inside that one room. Doors had locked shut behind him, leaving the remaining Galra outside, too. But there was no banging at the door, it was like his pursuers had never even been there.

The big object was the only item in that room. As over two meters at height, it loomed over Keith and was hidden under a thick, gray blanket. The sound of Keith's boots against the bare floor echoed when he walked closer.

Would it be wise to remove the cover and reveal its secret? Maybe the item was unsafe and the blanket was on for a reason?  
Keith shut the little worrying voice off inside his head and grabbed one corner of the fabric.  
With a little force, he pulled.

"Lance?"  
Keith mumbled involuntarily aloud when he saw the other boy's twinkling eyes and his usual, a little mischievous smile.  
But no, it wasn't really Lance, because even before Keith could start questioning how it was possible that Lance had gotten there so quickly, he saw other figures next to the tanned boy.

Surprised, Keith took a little step back. Now the Red Paladin was staring at a reflection of himself, with the same confused expression he was pretty sure he must have.  
He was looking in a mirror, but not any ordinary mirror, he realized. Because Keith was alone in the room, and the other Paladins weren't anywhere near him like it was showing in front of him.

Feeling a shiver traveling through his body, Keith glanced quickly behind, just to be sure that the Galras weren't yet coming after him.  
Finally, he focused back on the object in front of him.

The mirror was unusually large, standing upright with its two legs. It had carvings on its sides and a line of text curving over the mirror view.

'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.

Keith blinked twice, but the text didn't make any more sense. He reasoned, that the sentence had to be in some other language he didn't know. Taking a little shaky breath, he moved his eyes back to the image of his friends.

Nothing had changed, the mirror showed him exactly the same view it had before.

The other Keith was standing in the middle, mirroring even the smallest movements the original was doing. Quietly they both removed their helmets, leaving it hanging from their hands.

On the left side of the mirror, there was Lance, with Pidge and Hunk. On the right, Shiro, Allura, and Coran.

Keith stood there silently and watched them.

Pidge and Hunk were sitting on the ground, behind Pidge's laptop, focusing on some nerd stuff Keith couldn't even imagine understanding. He was quite sure, that Lance couldn't either, but still the Blue Paladin kept hovering over the others and disturbing their project.

The other three were having some conversation, too. Keith thought that it could be about the diplomatics because Shiro was good with that kind of stuff and was much help to the Alteans and their ambition to peaceful connections across space. Keith himself was better suited to fight the evil guys.

Suddenly they seemed to notice Keith's presence, the mirror-Keith's, at least. They were waving at him, smiling, shouting some greetings even though the real Keith could only see their mouths moving.

Shiro left Allura and Coran's company and walked to stand next to Keith. He was wearing a warm smile, and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, as a reassuring gesture.  
Keith felt a small smile forming to his own lips, his double copying it.  
But the smile was almost threatened when Shiro turned his gaze and directed it straight _at him_!

Keith stared at the image of Shiro, his leader and big brother, who stared right back, through the mirror class, without caring about the fact that they were standing in different dimensions.

What was going on here?  
The mirror was the most curious thing Keith had seen for a while, and in the space, there were a lot of things to see.

And then it started to change even stranger. Keith felt the hair on his neck standing up when his image first time moved on its own. It turned its head towards Shiro, said something to him that the real Keith could only guess. Shiro nodded as an answer and patted the mirror-Keith's shoulder once more before retreating from the frame.  
Others started to move out as if that had been their mark to go.

Allura and Coran followed Shiro quite rapidly. Keith received a nod from Allura, and Coran shouted something to him before disappearing from the sight.  
Pidge had closed their laptop and carried it under their arm. With their free hand, they waived at Keith once more, but Hunk didn't settle for something so trivial. He closed the distance quickly and gave Keith a big hug.

Keith's twin didn't look at all uncomfortable and even hugged his friend back. That was something that had not happened yet in real life, even though it might be nice to be able to form so close relationships with people. Maybe with time, that would be possible.

After the hug ended, Hunk joined Pidge, and they walked through the side and were gone.  
But what was absurd, was that Lance didn't follow them.

Lance was still wearing his characteristic smile, even though Keith could see that it was not as natural as normally. What did Lance have in his mind, to be wearing an expression looking like that? Keith had almost managed to forget where he was, and that he was not looking at the real Blue Paladin.

Lance in the mirror walked over the distance between himself and the figure resembling the Red Paladin. Feeling uneasy, Keith watched how the scene in front of him continued to run forward without his involvement in it.

Both Keiths were watching Lance very closely.

The helmet in the mirror-Keith's hand was thrown out of the way. At the same time, the original item slipped to the hard floor, the sound echoing around but not distracting Keith from what he was seeing.

They were hugging. The images of him and Lance were embracing each other. But that was not all. Because Lance's hand had found its way to Keith's hair, and his face moved closer until their lips were locked.

Keith felt the feet underneath him becoming weak, it was hard for him to remain standing. His breathing grew quick and raspy when he watched himself kissing Lance.

What was this cursed mirror trying to accomplish, showing him this make-believe act? Was it a Galra trap, attempting to get his distracted, and… Then what? The room was empty of enemies, just him and the mirror. And the two persons inside its frames.

He should leave the room, continue to get rid of the remaining Galras from the hideout and search it then thoroughly for more useful information.  
He knew he should, but at the same time, Keith had a hard time trying to turn his head away from the view.

At first, the kissing between him and Lance had been more passionate like they hadn't had a moment for themselves for a while. It had then turned to slower, sensual kisses, that seemed to consume all the air from around them.

Keith felt a strange ache in his heart, which he didn't want to identify, turn it to words, but he wasn't ignorant. The heat was creeping up onto his face. Would it be, that he wanted to be the one there kissing Lance, wishing it to be a reality instead of just an illusion he was watching from afar?

And now Lance was moving his lips towards Keith's neck, and the Red Paladin turned his head back to give the other more space...

The real Keith spun around and ran to the door. It was too much.

The reality broke its way into Keith's mind. The other Paladins were on their way to the base, Keith had no idea how quickly they would arrive. If anyone found out, what he had witnessed… No. He had to leave and make sure that nobody would ever set a foot inside that room.  
His hands were shaking when he tried to grab the door handle in front of him.  
"Fuck!"  
He had almost forgotten his helmet, which lay on the floor next to the mirror. Keith ran back to grab it and made sure that he didn't get even a glimpse from the mirror's surface.  
He made it back to the door, determined to break it down if he must.  
But it wasn't locked anymore, and he thrust it open with a force.

And almost slammed it straight to the face of a man standing behind it.  
"Whoa!" the almost victim screeched in surprise. The bayard in his hand turned into a gun which he pointed towards the attacker who had ambushed him. But recognizing his friend, he lowered the weapon quickly.  
"Keith! Are you alright?"

Keith stared at Lance, blinking once, twice. There were enormous siren voices all over, which didn't help him at all when his brains tried to keep up with the sudden twist of fate.  
"What's going on?" he managed to ask weakly, checking out the situation around them. The alarm was ringing, and the hallways were empty of Galra if you didn't count the dead bodies and broken drones lying on the floor.  
"We have to get out of here! The Galras have set off the self-destructive mechanism, and the whole asteroid is going to blow up soon! What the hell were you doing in there?"  
At the same time, Lance was trying to get a peek into the room, but Keith stepped on his way to block the view.  
"Then let's go!" he hurried the other, urged him to leave the room alone.  
Fortunately, the Blue Paladin didn't protest, and soon they were running towards the exit and their Lions.

"Lance, what's the situation?" came a voice into both their ear coms. The connection had returned back to normal.  
"Shiro?" The Red Paladin asked before the other had time to answer.  
"Keith!" Their leader's voice sounded relieved. "Are you two already out of that place?"  
"Almost there! Where are you all?"  
Keith had been scanning the area with his eyes but there had been no sign of the other Paladins.  
"We are still on our way." Pidge's voice followed Shiro's, explaining the situation a little more.  
"Lance followed you almost immediately when you left. In a different situation, the remaining of us would have continued the original mission as planned."  
There was no accusation in their voice, and Keith relaxed just a little bit. Carefully, he eyed Lance, running right next to him, but the other had fixed his gaze directly forward.

Keith had no time to sink into his thoughts because soon they split to their representing Lions. The Red Paladin guided his Lion towards space, the Blue Lion following right behind.

They were a good distance away from the surface when Keith turned his Lion around to look at the asteroid. It looked like nothing had changed since he had entered it about half an hour ago. It seemed so empty, silent, and peaceful.

But just then the truth made itself known, and the whole asteroid disappeared into a big explosion. Within a blink of an eye, the base was gone and its secrets with it. If the strange mirror had somehow survived, Keith hoped that he would never see it again.

The Galra had escaped before the explosion, and there was no means to try to track them. The journey back to the Castle of Lions, which had almost arrived in time, felt a little awkward and tense. When Keith asked about their other mission, he was told that it had been postponed until tomorrow. There was no need to hurry to their destination, even though Keith assumed that the other participants of their conference were not happy about the delay.

Keith had known already that he would receive a proper scolding from Shiro, for ignoring his orders, when he would return, but the hug came as a surprising addition. Allura had a lot to say, too, about responsibility and other important stuff, but it was too much for Keith to concentrate on right now. He had some other things occupying his mind.

Hunk pointed out that Keith looked a little distracted, and gave them all an opportunity to return to their rooms early.

When, little later, Keith was wandering to a bathroom to clean himself up, his route took him past the Blue Paladin's quarters. He stopped in front of them, imagining how the other was just a couple of steps away from him. If he took the first move, would the image from the mirror eventually come true?

But the door stayed closed, and Keith continued his way. Maybe someday, he would be brave enough to knock on it.


End file.
